


Undertale: The Comedian and the Fallen Angel

by Megapanda25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chara is trying her best, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is supportive, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: Chara isn't an idiot. She knows that Sans hates her. She certainly doesn't blame him, after all she's done.And yet the more they talk, and the more they get to know each other, the more they both start to realize that maybe they have more in common then they thought.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara/Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

“Ugh, how long does this damn bus take?” Chara grumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently. Frisk, on the other hand, was expectantly positive and patient, shooting her friend a content grin.

“It’ll be here soon, Chara.” She assured her, only receiving a grunt in response. “So how was work today?”

“Sucked as usual, but Matt wasn’t a total moron today, so small victories I guess.” Chara quipped humorously, receiving a chuckle in response. “How about you? How’s the ambassador position going?”

“Could be better, but we’re making progress. Soon monsters will be accepted with open arms everywhere, not just here.” Frisk answered, beaming once again. Despite herself, Chara smiled back. 

  
It had been a long 6 months since the monsters had left the Underground. Since then, they’ve started to integrate into the society of Sanctuary City. Gradually, they’ve been attempting to branch out to other communities, but the shock of an actual fucking race of monsters exisitng put up a bit of a wall for most humans.

As for Chara herself, she was...well, she was alive. 6 months ago, she really couldn’t say that. When Frisk had led her out of the Underground and up to the surface to join the rest of the monsters, she had introducer in such a bizarre way.

“ _Everyone, this is Chara. She’s...she’s my friend.”_

Friend. Such a strange way to describe her. Not Chara, the ghost who lived in my head. Chara, the freak who took control of my body and used your lives as play things. Chara, the demeted, murderous, psychotic fucker who should be dead but somehow isn’t. But nope, she’s just Chara the friend.

Fuck, she still wasn’t even sure why Frisk kept her around. She had a few theories, but none of them really stuck. So she had come to the only conclusion that still made sense; Frisk was just a genuinely good person. A far better one than most, and a better friend then she deserved.

“Chara, are you ok?”

As she snapped back to reality, Chara turned to Frisk and forced the smile back to her face, trying her best not to look distressed. The past was the past. She could bitch about it later.

“Yup, all good.” She confirmed, just as the bus rounded the corner at the end of the street. “Looks like our ride’s here.”

Frisk eyed the approaching vehicle, then glanced at her watch before shooting her friend another smile. 

"Right on time.”

\----------------

Line Break

\----------------

Frisk and Chara stepped off the bus in front of their residence, the former of whom thanked the driver while the latter simply continued towards the house without pause. Once inside, the pair both shucked of their jackets, and hung them up at the closet next to the front door.

“Welp, I’m starving! what’ll it be for dinner tonight?” Chara asked as she entered their living room, flopping onto the red couch in the center of the room lazily. “Pizza or tacos?”

“Actually, I’ve called for delivery.” Frisk answered, a cheeky smile on her face that instilled a sense of slight unease from Chara. _That_ smile was rarely a good sign.

“Oh yeah? From where?”

Frisk turned back around, smile still present and brown eyes shining mischievously. 

“Grillby’s.”

Almost as if the universe was waiting for that moment to act, a flash of blue confirmed Chara’s worst fears as someone popped into existence next to her, with an all too familiar greeting meeting her ears.

“heya.”

She barley bit back a groan as she sat up and glared at Sans, who glared right back with that same, amused grin that he almost always wore. In his hands, he held two bags labeled “Grilbz” in sharpie.

“Greetings, bonebag.” She snarked, quirking her brow in question. “So, you're running delivery now? Didn’t think you’d ever get off your boney ass.”

“well, shows how well you know me, freak.” Sans retorted, his smile thining slightly before returning back to it’s normal width. “paps insisted I get a job so that once he moves out I can take care of myself, so I took it to heart and asked Grilbz if he had any open positions. here we are.”

“Wait, Papyrus is moving out?” Frisk interjected, a surprised expression rising on her face. A similar expression resided on Chara’s, though she had an excuse. Sans and her didn’t really talk often, for good reason. After all, you wouldn’t really want to talk to the person who murdered everyone you care about a few times over just for shits and giggles.

“yup. my bro got into college, he’s moving on campus.” Sans explained, a prideful quality entering his voice. He wasn’t always the most expressive guy, but when it came to Papyrus, that was the one thing he always had a passion for. 

“Huh, no kidding.” Chara muttered, catching the skeleton’s attention again. “Where’s he going?”

“the name’s slipped my mind for the moment. Sampson, I think.” Sans replied simply, his eyelights sharpening slightly as he watched the red-eyed girl before switching back to Frisk. “here’s your food, kiddo.” 

“Thanks, Sans!” Frisk chirped, before gesturing toward the kitchen behind her. “Are you gonna be joining us?”

Sans hesitate before answering, his eyelights flicking to Chara briefly before he shrugged his shoulders and flashed the neutral smile. 

“if I'm not intruding, sure.” He answered, receiving a bright grin from Frisk, who turned around and started to unpack the food. He then turned fully back to Chara, smile falling into a thin line. “so, how’ve you been, greenie?”

“I’ve felt worse.” Chara replied tensely, refusing to blink as she stared up at him. “I wasn’t aware that we’re on speaking terms.”

“we’re not, I’m just being cordial for the kid.”

“Kid?” Chara scoffed with a smirk, shaking her head in amusement. “She’s 19, bonehead, not to mention _leagues_ more mature than you.”

“eh, maybe. Kid’s a kid.” Sans replied casually, despite the fact that neither of them had broken eye contract since the conversation started. “also, maturity’s for nerds.”

“You are unbearable, you know that?” Chara spat, irritation reaching a boiling point. “God, I wish I could just crush your thick, stupid skull.”

And just like that, Sans eyelights blinked out of existence, and Chara realized that she might have gone a bit too far. Before she could backpedal, Sans leaned forward sharply, making her flinch from the death stare he was sending her way.

“easy there, **brat**.” He growled, his pitch black eyes boring into hers. “it’d be a shame if I had to get all rough with you in front of Frisk.”

The two stared at each other for a few moments longer, before Sans leaned back suddenly, his eyelights returning and a bemused look appearing on his face. 

“huh...that’s new.”

Chara wasn’t sure what he was referring to, and she didn’t get a chance to ask as Frisk reappeared in the doorway, completely unaware of the events that had transpired moments before. 

“Ok, everything’s set up!” She announced jovially, before gesturing toward the kitchen. “Let’s eat!” 

Sans started towards the kitchen, followed closely by Chara. However, Frisk held Chara back before she entered, and quirked a brow at her friend. 

“Are you feeling alright, Chara?”

“Wha-I mean, yeah. I’m fine.” Chara responded hurriedly, pasting on a grin. “Why?”

“Well, it’s just that your face is all red, that’s all.” Frisk explained, before returning to the kitchen. Chara tried to process what she was told, and reached up to her face, feeling her cheeks. She was warm...she was fucking _blushing!_

_Why the hell was she blushing?!_

While she dwelled on the thought for a few moments, she hastily brushed it away and started for the kitchen, convincing herself that she was just hungry. After all, what else could it have been?


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a nightmare, and wants to talk to someone. Unfortunately, her choices are limited.

The knife glinted in the pale sunlight that streamed through the windows of the hall. The white dust covering the blade made it harder for the light to connect, and yet, it still did.  
  


Chara stalked the hallway, steps slow deliberate. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor this moment and it’s accompanying silence. The calm before the storm. 

“heya.”

Chara opened her eyes and smirked as she watched the skeleton before her. His hands were hidden within his hoodie pockets, and his eyes locked with hers, weary and tired.

“so this is it, huh? this is all you want to do. killing innocent monsters.” 

“What can I say? I stick to what I’m good at.” She snarked, before brandishing her blade. “So, we doing this or what, comedian?”

Sans eyed her a few moments more, before a sigh slipped out and he shrugged his shoulders.

“nah. i’m good.”

…

…

…

“What?”

“i’m good. no more fighting.” Sans repeated, smiling innocently at the human before him. “i’m done playing your game. you wanna kill me, then do it. i won’t stop you. not anymore.”

Chara scowled at the skeleton, and gripped her blade tighter. Fine. If he wouldn’t let her enjoy herself, then she’d just make it quick. She raised her blade, and charged forward, fully prepared to end that stupid comdeian one last time.

_CHARA, DON’T!_

And just like that she froze. She hadn’t heard that voice it what felt like months, or even years. Funny how the voice of the very person you’re possessing can sound so strange when you don’t expect it.

“... _Frisk?”_

_Please...please just stop! You don’t need to hurt him!_ Frisk insisted, sounding both relieved and desperate. _There’s a better way to do this! Genocide isn’t the answer!_

_“Oh, really? What do you suggest then?”_ Chara growled, already fed up with her mental passenger. _“We just reset again and make friends with every monster in the Underground?”_

_...well, kinda._

Chara barely restrained a cruel chuckle. So naive...so damn stupid. Mercy didn’t get you shit in this world. As she raised her knife again, she recited her montra one last time. 

_“In this world, it’s kill or be killed.”_

The blade swung down...and collided with her own chest. A choked sputterer of shock slipped past Chara’s lips as she stumbled backwards, falling down in front of Sans, who looked absolutely dumbfounded by what was occuring.

_I’m sorry, Chara. I really am._ Frisk promised, before reaching out and connecting her fingers with an all too familiar button. _But I need to fix this._

**_RESET_ **

\---------------

Line Break

\---------------

Chara gasped sharply as she sat up in bed, her her thundering in her chest. A series of ragged, shallow gasps erupted from her throat as she desperately tried to calm herself. 

  
She hated that stupid nightmare. She thanked Frisk for doing what she did, of course, breaking her oath of pacifism to save the people she cared about. It was the feeling of shame that followed the memory that always hurt. She was the true monster.

_Shit...I need to stop doing this to myself._

Chara sat up fully, and rubbed her eyes tiredly before glancing at her clock. It was 2 am. She had woken up enough times to know she wasn’t getting back to sleep tonight. She paged through her contacts, looking for someone she could talk to. Frisk and Torial were likely asleep, Matt was...well, Matt. Flowey didn’t have a phone. That left only one option, the one she hated most. She clicked the name, and waited a few seconds as the phone rang.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_“yellow, Sans speakin’.”_

Chara let out a soft sigh, and forced herself to speak.

“Um, hey Sans.

A brief lapse of silence passed through the speaker, and at first Chara fully expected him to have hung up. Seconds later, he did answer. 

“ _Chara?”_

“Yeah...yeah it’s me.” She admitted, running a hand through her hair. “LIsten, I know I have no right to ask this, but...do you mind if we just talk for awhile?”

Another lapse of silence. Internally, Chara cussed herself out for being so stupid. Of course he wouldn’t want to talk to her, why would he ever-

“ _can you meet me outside to two minutes?_ ”

Chara gaped awkwardly for a moment before sputtering out a hasty response.

“Wha-I mean, yeah. I’ll be out in a minute.” She confirmed, before hanging up and getting dressed, throwing on a green sweatshirt and black athletic pants before leaving her room and creeping down the stairs as quietly as she could. She grabbed her keys and slipped out the front door, allowing the cool air to kiss her skin. 

“hey, kiddo.”

Chara jumped as Sans voice met her ears, glance around before she spotted him, that same smirk on his face. God, this wasn’t gonna be easy.

“Uh...hey.” She greeted, shifting awkwardly while the skeleton watched her, expression somewhere between amused and expectant. 

“...well?” He asked after a few beats of silence. “you wanted to talk, right?”

“Yeah...yeah, I did.” Chara confirmed, before flashing the skeleton a small grin. “You mind if we go somewhere more private?”

\---------------

Line Break

\---------------

The pair popped into Sans’s room moments later, with Chara glancing around in surprise when they arrived. 

“Huh. Almost looks exactly like your old room.” She mused, coaxing a soft chuckle from the skeleton as he sat down on him bed and grabbed a nearby bottle of dark liquid.

“yeah, i’m a creature of habit.” He quipped, before glancing at the red-eyed human and knitting his brows pointedly. “so, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Chara froze momentarily, before another sigh slipped past her lips and she allowed herself to sank onto the bed while rubbing her eyes.

“I...I had a nightmare.” She admitted, almost embarrassed with the confession. Again, Sans waited patiently for her to continue. “It was about the Hall. The last time we were both there.”

“ah. right.” Sans muttered, before offering the human a sip of the brown liquid. She waved the drink away, prompting a shrug from the skeleton as he took a swig before continuing. “i have nightmares about that place too, y’know.”

“Oh, I can imagine.” Chara scoffed bitterly, drawing the skeleton’s gaze once more. “We both did some fucked up shit there. I mean, mine was obviously _much_ more fucked, but I think you scored a few points to.”

Again, a chipped laugh erupted from the skeleton’s mouth, before he shook his head in an almost solemn fashion. 

“you could say that again. christ, didn’t I pin you to the wall with a blue attack, then impale you one row at a time?” He asked, receiving a dark chuckle from his companion in response.

“Ohoho, yeah. That hurt like a mother fucker.” She confirmed, before her grin slipped away. “But I deserved it.”

Chara didn’t miss the way that Sans stiffened with her words, his smile dropping into a frown. A brief lapse uncomfortable silence permeated the room before Sans exhaled, and turned to face his human companion fulley.

“look, kid-ugh, Chara.” He started, looking eyes with the girl next to him. “you...you did bad things. you used us like playthings for some twisted game. that girl from the hall was a real monster.”

He paused, and Chara felt like she wanted to disappear. Normally, she couldn’t give less of a damn what other people thought of her. With this, though, it was different. Being the bad guy and killing innocent people was something she used to relish. She enjoyed being in control, having power for a change. Now, however, she could see that she had been fooling herself. Her control was just a sick fantasy. All she was was a monster.

“i don’t see that girl anymore.”

Chara’s eyes snapped back up to meet Sans, a look on his face that she could only describe as contemplative, but determined.

“now, let me be clear. this ain’t me forgiving you for what you did. you and i got a long way to go before we’re even.” He clarified, before his smile quirked back up slightly. “but we both know Frisk would be pretty pissed with me if i didn’t at least make an attempt to make things right.”

“So...what does this mean?” Chara asked, trying to piece together the situation to the best of her ability, still a bit lost after this revelation that Sans might not despise her.

“it means resentment is corrosive, and i’m not a fan of it.” Sans summarized, before extending his hand to the human next to him. “so...to second chances?”

Chara eyed his hand cautiously, a bit nervous that this one some kind of sick joke. However, after a few seconds a small smile grew onto her face and she took the skeleton’s hand. 

“To second ch-”

  
_PPPFFFFTTT_

Silenced engulfed the room following the whoopee cushion’s deflation. Chara stared blankly at Sans, who just grinned at her with that stupid, wide smile.

“I...despise you. With all of my heart.”

“heh. good talk, kiddo.”


	3. The Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara deals with more messy life stuff, and ends up venting with Sans again.

It was around 6 am when Chara got back home, slipping back into the house and creeping back upstairs to her room. She was fully prepared to just take a shower and get dressed for the day when a soft yawn caught her attention, turning on her heel to face a groggy looking Frisk, who rubbed her eyes before speaking to her housemate.

“Chara? Why are you up so early?” 

The red-eyed human stuttered momentarily, before reminding herself that she didn’t need to hide things from Frisk. They were friends, strange as it was. She could trust her.

“I just had a nightmare, Frisk. Nothing big.” She assured her fellow human, earning her a small smile in response.

“Oh, ok. Are you alright?” Frisk asked, a look of concern crossing her features. “I know that the nightmares can be hard to deal with. I’ve had my fair share.”

“I’m all good. I just needed to talk about it with someone.” Chara insisted, only for a perplexed look to rise on Frisk's face. 

“Wait, who did you talk to?”

Chara went quiet momentarily as she tried to think of an excuse or lie, but ultimately decided to just tell Frisk the truth. Again, it’s not like lying would help her solve anything.

“I...talked with Sans for a bit.”

The two humans stared at each other for a few moments as the words sank in, a tense silence filling the hallway.

“...Sans.” Frisk stated after a moment, eyes wide and uncertain. “Sans the Skeleton? Pun enthusiast, lazy bones, bonehead extraordinar? You talked...with him?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Chara confirmed, trying to fight the growing feeling of nervousness that rose in her chest. What if Frisk wasn’t happy about this? What if she started asking about what the nightmare was about? What if-

Chara’s thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as a squeal of excitement pierced the silence, followed by a tackle hug from her roommate, nearly knocking her over.

“YES! It’s finally happening!” Frisk cheered, jumping around ecstatically. “My two best friends are becoming friends!”

“Easy there, Frisky. I don’t think Sans and I are friends yet.” Chara interjected, relieved by her friend’s optimism. “But I think I’m gonna give it a shot. Holding onto the past wasn’t helping either of us.” 

“Well, I’m just glad to hear you’re getting along.” Frisk assured her, before starting for the stairs. “I’m going to make breakfast. Any requests?”

“Waffles with chocolate chips?” Chara asked with a wide grin, making Frisk laugh and nod in confirmation before descending the stairs.

“Sure thing, Chara. See you in a few minutes.”

Chara continued on her original path to her room, and hummed a small tune as she collected her clothes for the day. Maybe...maybe this new arrangement wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe she could actually patch up her past and stop letting it haunt her. Maybe...she could make a new friend.

O̶r̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.̶

\---------------

Line Break

\---------------

“Chara, do you have a moment?”

The red-eyed human barley bit back a sigh as she turned around and forced a smile to her face as she addressed her manager.

“Sure, just give me a second Matt.” She answered with a forced cheery tone. The man simply nodded and waited patiently for Chara to close her register before joining him nearby. “So, what’s up boss?”

“Well...geez, there’s no easy way to say this.” Matt muttered, before sighing and meeting his employee’s eyes. “Listen. Vanessa and I talked, and…we think your services might be better appreciated somewhere else.”

A gap passed where neither of them spoke, with Matt staring at the ground while Chara just kinda blanked. To be frank, she didn’t much care for her job anyways, to to have actually been fired from it?

“So you’re letting me go?” She asked, earning a nod in confirmation. “Why? Was it the incident last week?” 

“Partially. Again, on a personal level, I agree with your actions, Chara.” Matt assured her, rubbing his neck anxiously. “But there are still rules for a workplace, such as “don’t kick the shit out of customers”.”

“Never loved that rule, but I understand it.” Chara mused, before taking off her name tag and offering it to her former boss. “So, am I good to leave?”

  
“Yeah, you’re good. Your last check should be to you in about a week.” Matt confirmed, allowing Chara to turn around and take a few steps before he spoke again. “And Chara? I’m sorry to see you go. Good luck out there.”

“...likewise.” Chara acknowledged, before making her way towards the front of the store and stepping outside. She took a moment to breathe, and cupped her face in frustration. This wasn’t gonna be an easy conversation with Frisk. Granted, it wouldn’t be impossible to find a new job, but it was more the circumstances of why she was fired that she didn’t want to discuss.

“chara?”

Her eyes snapped back open at the sound of a familiar voice, turning her head to face a certain hoodie clad skeleton, who was eyeing her curiously from his position on the sidewalk a few feet away.

“Oh, uh...hey, bonehead.” She greeted, flashing him a brief smile. “Whatcha up to?”

“Grilbz gave me the day off, decided I’d go for a walk.” He explained, ignoring the amused look Chara gave him. “looks like you’re having a shitty day. howsabout coffee, on me?”

“My, my. How generous.” Chara snarked, shooting the skeleton a playful wink. “Y'know, a coffee doesn’t sound half bad. Mind if I rant to you on the way there?”

“would it really matter if I said no?” Sans asked in response, earning a chuckle a shrug of the shoulders. “eh, why not? spill, kid.”

The two set off for Muffet’s coffee shop, with Chara explaining her current situation on the way. A week earlier, two teenagers had entered the retail store that Chara was working at and had started harassing some monster customers. The situation escalated to the point where a fight was about to break out when Chara interjected and tried to defuse the situation.

Unfortunately, the humans didn’t want to walk away, and ended up escalating the situation further by calling Chara a “monster loving cunt”. Seconds later, she kicked the shit out of both of them and personally escorted them outside and warning them that if she ever saw them again, she’d finish what she started. The police got called, a report was filed against the offenders, and that was that. Until now, anyways.

“I don’t know if it was bias or if I really did something else wrong, but now I’m outta the job.” Chara finished, before looking over to her companion, who had a contemplative look on his face.

“sorry, kiddo. I got nothing.” He commented, before realizing her expression had shifted to confusion. “something wrong?”

“No, I’m just wondering...why do you always call me kid or kiddo?” She asked, tilting her head and offering a slight smile. “I’m only four years younger than you.”

“really? I didn’t realize you were twenty-two.” Sans admitted, his own grin widening. “as for why...eh, just kinda stuck, y'know? I mean, i call Frisk kiddo too.”

Before the conversation could continue, a man bumped into Sans, jostling him slightly and sending him a dirty look.

  
“Hey! Watch it, freak!” The man spat, making Sans roll his eyelights in response before responding with an unamused glare.

“back atcha, jackass.”

The man’s expression darkened, and his hand shot out to grab hold of the skeleton’s hoodie when Chara intercepted it, grabbing his wrist and shooting him an angry glare. 

“Hands to yourself, prick.” She growled, eyes glowing slightly with rage. The man picked up on her aggravation, and hastily pulled his hand back before starting back down the sidewalk, now at a faster pace.

“thanks for the help, but I had it covered.” Sans assured her, before flinching slightly as she rounded on him with her angry glare still present. “what’s that look for?”

“You need to be more careful, bonehead. Some people don’t care about getting physical, and if they guy hit you, you’d be dead.” 

  
“I can handle myself, Chara.” Sans defended with a frown, only for Chara to step closer, leaving no room between them, still glowering.

“I know you can, but that doesn't mean you can be reckless!” She retorted sharply, before saying something she never considered before it left her mouth. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Sans gawked at her momentarily, eyelights small like pin-pricks due to surprise. Yet again, Chara mentally cursed herself for her words. She was barely even friends with him, why the hell was she spilling her damn heart like that?!

“heh. well, it’s nice to know you…” _chara”_ ‘bout me.”

And just like that, the tension left as Chara allowed a snort of amusement to exit her nose, followed by a genuine laugh that Sans soon joined in. The two simply laughed for a time, receiving strange glances from passerbyers and not giving a damn. Eventually, they pulled themselves together, though a few stray giggles still echoed as they continued towards Muffet’s.

“God, I hate puns. I really do.” Chara mused, prompting another laugh from Sans.

  
“oh yeah? If you hate them so much, why do you always laugh at them?”

“I don’t always...just when they’re from the right person.”

  
Sans glanced at her once more, and for the briefest of moments, she could have sworn she saw a tinge of blue on his boney face. However, they arrived at Muffet’s seconds later, and after that, she could really recall if she had seen anything at all.


End file.
